1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dog clutch actuation mechanism, and more particularly to a locking differential mechanism for a motor vehicle axle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotating components often require a clutch to transfer torque and rotation from one rotating component to another. The clutch member can be a friction plate or dog clutch, which does not allow any slipping between rotating components during engagement.
Common automotive applications of torque transfer clutches include transmissions, transfer cases, air conditioner compressors, power take-offs and many others. Torque transfer clutches are also commonly used in non-automotive applications such as industrial motors, conveyors, agricultural equipment and lawn mowing equipment. The torque transfer clutches can be engaged via compressed air, hydraulic fluid, mechanical leverage or magnetic actuation.
Many electronically-controllable torque transfer clutch use an electromagnetic coil to actuate the locking mechanism. When a small moveable coil is used to engage a dog-clutch locking mechanism, the magnetic force it is capable of generating as a function of the air gap is also small. Therefore, it is necessary to amplify the coil's movement to provide a larger displacement of the locking mechanism.
A need exists for a mechanism that amplifies axial displacement of the coil, such as a lever mechanism, which provides the locking mechanism, such as a dog clutch, to operate over a large displacement stroke.